


I Believe In You

by A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330/pseuds/A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s beautiful.” He thinks to himself. He feels a little drowsy at the sight of her.<br/>Then he sees her smirk.<br/>And he couldn’t believe that she could’ve gotten any prettier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> "I Believe in You"  
> by A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330  
> Disclaimer: I dont own Newsies. All the lyric changes and dialogue changes were made by me. And they are all intentional.

 

* * *

 

 _Till the moment I found you I thought I knew what love was_ …

 

* * *

 

 

He surveys the area, eyes scanning the crowd to find his next target.

He sees a woman wearing a fine dress, her back turned against him but nevertheless he could still see the ringlets of brown hair coming out from her purple hat.

 _“There it is.”_ he thinks to himself and proceeds to make his way towards her.

“’Scuse me miss, would you like to buy a pape???” He asks her tapping her shoulder.

When she turns around to look at him, he feels as if a bolt of lightning hit him.

 _“She’s beautiful.”_ He thinks to himself. He feels a little drowsy at the sight of her.

Then he sees her smirk.

And he couldn’t believe that she could’ve gotten any prettier.

“Paper isn’t out yet.” she says, still smirking at him.

The ball is in his court, he shows her his charming grin.

“I’d be happy to deliver it you personally Miss.” he says with a tip of his hat.

She nods her head.

“Well, I have got a headline for you ‘Cheeky Boy Gets Nothing for His Troubles.” she says to him in return. She smiles at him as she turns around and walks away.

_“Wow”_

 

* * *

 

_Now, I am learning what is true, that love will do what it does…_

 

* * *

 

“Why hello again?” he says charmingly as he sees her in the seat in his, not really his, private box.

He sees her again in Medda’s show. _“She must be doin somethin important, she’s got a notebook.”_

“God, not you again. Go away, I’m working.”

She seems happy to see him.

“Twice in one day.” He says to her “Don’t cha think it’s fate?”

“What? That I am fated to be constantly harassed by Cheeky Boy?”

Oh, she’s so witty. He loves it.

“I don’t even know half of them words in that sentence.”

She just rolls her eyes, her attention going back to her little notebook.

“The name is Jack Kelly by the way.”

“Is that what it says on your rap sheet?” she says sarcastically.

God,

“Watcha doin’ anyways?”

“Reviewing the show for the New York Sun.”  she says, barely looking up from her writing.

“Ahhh, a smart girl huh? I admire smart girls. Beautiful, smart, independent.” He says moving closer to her by every word.

He must have gotten too close for comfort.

“DO YOU MIND.”

Yup, wayy too close for comfort. Well, at least for her.

He decides to blame her for all the angry yells directed at them for being too loud.

She just shakes her head and shrinks into her seat.

He suddenly gets a bright idea.

For the rest of the night, he stays in his seat sketching something.

She tries to peek at what he’s doing every now and then but he never gives her a chance.

When he’s finally finished he stands up and places it in his now-vacant chair.

She doesn’t even look up.

He smiles sadly, tipping his hat at her and leaves.

She only spots it when she is about to leave.

A picture-perfect portrait of her.

She smiles.

There was a little note written in the corner that she missed:

_“Love at first sight is for suckers, well, at least it used to be.”_

* * *

  

_The world finds ways to sting you_

_But then one day…_

 

* * *

 

“PULITZER AND HEARST THEY THINK WE ARE NOTHING. ARE WE NOTHING?”

“NO.”

Cheers from more than a dozen scrawny boys echoed the pub.

Jack Kelly was trying to rally his boys, and it seemed to be working. 

“WE NEED TO FIGHT FOR OUR RIGHTS, WE AINT GONNA BE TREATED LIKE TRASH NO MORE.”

“Well, what do we have here???” says a voice on his far left.

He could probably recognize that voice from a mile away.

“Didn’ expect YOU to come here, you followin me???”

Jack Kelly, as quirky as always.

She just smiles at him before facing the rest of his “troops.”

“No, I came to follow a headline and I think that you boys may have one.”

Soon, everyone has a grin on their face.

 

* * *

 

_Decides to bring you something to believe in…_

 

* * *

 

“So, what’s your story?”

“What’d you mean???”

“Are you selling newspapers to work your way through art school?” she inquires.

“Art school? Psh, please.”

“But why not you are REALLY good!” She gestures toward the portrait he drew of her. “You should be working inside the paper not outside hawking it.”

“Maybe that’s aint what I want.” He shrugs.

“Then what do you want?” she asks raising her eyebrows.

He steps closer to her.

“Cant you see it in my eyes?”

Well, she just rolled her eyes.

“Have you always been their leader?” she changes the subject.

“Nah, I am the brawn. Davey’s the brain.”

“Hmmm, I never expected modesty from you Mister Kelly.”

“Who are you anyway?”

She hesitates slightly before answering.

“Katherine. Katherine Plumber.”

He just has to joke around.

“What? How come you sound like you aint sure?”

“It’s my By-line”

Now he is just confused. She must have sensed it too.

“It’s the name I publish under.”

“Well, Mister Kelly, I just have one more question.”

“And what might that be??” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Are you scared?”

“Do I look scared to you? But you should ask me again in the mornin.”

“Good answer.”

Well, at least he got her approval.

“Good night Mister Kelly.”

“HEY WAIT.”

“I will see you in the morning.”

At least he’ll see her again.

“Oh and Mister Kelly." she hesitates a little"Well, good luck.”

She starts to walk away.

“HEY PLUMBER.”

She turns her head, raising her eyebrows.

“Write it good.”

 

* * *

 

_For even a night…_

 

* * *

 

The strike failed.

Some would say that they almost had a chance.

But to him, well, they got their asses kicked.

“Hey.”

He turns around, his back now facing his unfinished back drop that he was painting for Miss Medda.

It’s _her._

“What are you doin’ here???”

“Davey told me to check here. Everyone has been looking for you.”

“Well, I aint looking for them.”

“Jack…”

“No, I aint gonna put them in anymore danger.”

“But Jack, you guys are winning.”

“No we aint. We got our asses kicked.”

“Pulitzer is freaking out. The poor old man’s head is spinning.”

“I thought that you were a smart girl”

“I am a smart girl. So please believe in me.”

He sighs. He has had enough.

“Jack, how does quitting do Crutchie any good?”

She got him there. Dammit.

“We have faith in you Jack, _I have faith in you_.”

“Alright, I’ll go.”

She was gonna be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

_One night may not be forever…_

 

* * *

 

“This is my daughter Katherine, Katherine _Pulitzer._ ”

She would never be able to forget the look on his face when he found out.

 

* * *

 

_But that’s alright…_

 

* * *

 

“I never turned on you Jack or anyone else.” She says trying to make him look at her. She sounds desperate.

“No but you double-crossed us to your father. YOUR FATHER.”

He is upset. And she knows that he has every right to be.

“I never lied to you, I just didn’t tell you everything.”

He looks at her with complete and utter betrayal.

“If you weren’t a girl you’d be talking with a fist in your mouth.”

_Wrong move Kelly._

“And if you weren’t a guy, you’d be talking to me with one SWOLLEN EYE.”

“OH, REALLY. GO AHEAD. GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT.”

He places his chin on her raised arm.

And then she does the most irrational thing ever.

She kisses him.

And he kisses her back.

 

* * *

 

_And if you’re gone tomorrow…_

 

* * *

 

He is the one that pulls away.

“We can’t. If things were different.”

And she knows what he is going to say.

“If you weren’t going to Santa Fe?”

He smirks a little bit.

“And if you weren’t an _heiress ._ ”

She smirks back.

“You don’t need to worry Jack. Whatever we are, we are going to pull through.”

He kisses her again, afraid that it might be their last.

 

* * *

 

_What was ours still will be…_

 

* * *

 

They did it.

They won the strike.

He had tried looking for the head of auburn curls in the crowd.

Nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

_I have something to believe in…_

 

* * *

 

He’s been in Santa Fe for a week.

He left a letter with his boys.

Addressed to Katherine.

Saying that if she ever needed to find him, look in Santa Fe.

And now he’s waiting.

 

* * *

 

_Now that I know you believed in me._

 

* * *

 

He hears a knock on his door after about a month.

 

He stands up to get it but it burst open before he can turn the knob.

 

And now, crying in his arms is a girl, with a thick head of auburn curls.

 

"Thank you for waiting for me."

 


End file.
